Charles Martinet
| birthplace = San Jose, California United States| | deathdate = | deathplace = | yearsactive = 1986–2005 as a film & television actor 1995–present as a video game voice actor | spouse = }} Charles Martinet (born September 17, 1955) is an American actor and voice actor, best known for providing the voice of Mario, the titular character in Nintendo's flagship video game franchise. He has held this role since 1995, longer than any other actor. He also voices Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Wario and a select few other characters, all from the same series. He is fluent in English, Spanish and French.revogamers.net Charles Martinet pone voz a la presentación de Mario Galaxy 2 Career Working for Nintendo since 1987, Martinet started voicing Mario at video game trade shows in which attendees would walk up to a TV screen displaying a 3-D Mario head that moved around the screen and talked. This system was called "Mario in Real-Time" or "MIRT". Martinet could see the attendees by means of a hidden camera setup, and a facial motion capture rig recorded his mouth movements in order to synchronize Martinet's mouth movement with the on-screen Mario mouth movement. This digital puppetry, with Martinet's comic performance, was a novelty at the time. Martinet was told by his friend that there was going to be an audition at a trade show in which you "talk to people as a plumber". He went to the audition at the last minute as the casting directors were already putting away their equipment. Charles Martinet walked in and asked, "Can I please read for this?". The directors let him audition and told him,"You're an Italian plumber from Brooklyn". At first Martinet planned to talk like a stereotypical Italian American with a deep, raspy voice. He then thought to himself that it would be too harsh for little children to hear, so he made it more soft-hearted and friendly resulting in what Mario's voice is today. Martinet has also stated that he kept on talking with his Mario voice until the audition tape ran out.Gametrailers.com - Game Head - Charles Martinet – The Voice of Mario Martinet's video game voice over debut was as Mario in the 1995 Windows release of Interplay's game Mario's FUNdamentals. However, most were first exposed to Mario's voice in the landmark 1996 game Super Mario 64. He has voiced Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth, Baby Mario, and Baby Luigi in most games where in these characters speak. He also voiced the enemies Wart, Mouser, Tryclyde, and Clawgrip in Super Mario Advance. His voice work appears in the English and Japanese-language versions of the games, although his work is always in English (regardless of the Italian references whenever he voices Mario and related characters). Martinet also provided voiceover acting for the boxers and the announcer in the Super NES title Super Punch-Out!!. He also voiced the character Vigoro in Sega's Dreamcast and Nintendo GameCube RPG, Skies of Arcadia. He is also the voice of Homunculus in the Konami PlayStation 2, Xbox and Windows game Shadow of Destiny, and provided voices for Reader Rabbit and The ClueFinders games. Martinet has also worked as a voice actor in commercials, cartoons, and promotions. At the E3 trade show in 2005, Charles (as an Animal Crossing character) could be found roaming the virtual village featured in the playable demo of Animal Crossing: Wild World. Martinet also did Mario's voice as the voice announcer for Pac-Man Vs. on the Nintendo GameCube. Other than the Mario series, Charles has also done work for the video game Cel Damage as the voice of Fowl Mouth, as well as the primary voice work in several educational game series such as LeapFrog.charlesmartinet.com - Charles Martinet Voice Over Public appearances * May 2006: During E3 2006, Martinet appeared on a human height LCD screen with the "MIRT" system, this can be seen on GameSpot's coverage of the Wii at E3. * August 18, 2006: Martinet appeared as a guest celebrity at Nintendo Power's annual event, Camp Hyrule. * March 9, 2007: Appeared as a guest at the Video Games Live Concert in San Francisco, California, USA (alongside Koji Kondo and Shigeru Miyamoto), entering on stage using his trademark Mario and Luigi voices. * November 15, 2007: Guest appearance at the Game Store at Oxford Street UK launch of Super Mario Galaxy. * August 24, 2008: Appeared at the Nintendo World Store in New York City to promote the release of Mario Super Sluggers, at which the game was released in the store a day earlier than the official August 25 release date. People who purchased the game received a free baseball with the Mario Super Sluggers logo on it and a chance to meet Martinet where they could get an autograph and take pictures with him. * November 1, 8 and 15, 2008: As part of a Nintendo Tour of Mexico, Martinet appeared at "Meet and Greet the voice of Mario and friends" events where people had the chance to meet Martinet, get an autograph on a free commemorative poster of Mario and friends, and take pictures with him. * September 9, 10 and 12 2009: As part of an Australian tour, appeared at EB Games in Melbourne, and at Myer Sydney City and Harvey Norman Auburn in Sydney.Nintendo.com.au - News - Meet the Voice of Mario! * October 30, 2009: Appeared at the Eurogamer Expo in London to promote the release of New Super Mario Bros. Wii * November 06, 2009: Appeared at Game in Lakeside Shopping Center, Thurrock to promote the release of New Super Mario Bros. Wii * March 30 and 31, 2010: Participated in the Gameworld 2010 trade show, held in São Paulo, Brazil, where he handed autographs and hosted a cosplay contest. * May 23: Signed autographs in New York City celebrating the launch of Super Mario Galaxy 2. * June 11, 2010: Appeared at the GAME store on Oxford St in London to celebrate the UK release of Super Mario Galaxy 2 * August 13-15, 2010: First appearance in South Africa (Johannesburg: Fourways, Sandton City; Cape Town: Canal Walk) to sign autographs Filmography *Brotherhood of Justice (1986) (TV) .... Deputy *Hard Traveling (1986) .... Dist. Atty. Cobb *The Dead Pool (1988) .... Police Station Reporter #1 *Midnight Caller .... Mark Heller (1 episode, 1989) *Matlock .... Bo Edmunds (1 episode, 1989) *Mom (1990) .... Mr. Hernandez *The Last of His Tribe (1992) (TV) .... Assistant Museum Director *Reasonable Doubts .... Bartender (1 episode, 1992) *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (1993) .... Pilot B *Criminal Hearts (1995) (as Charles Martinez) .... Juan *Compromising Situations .... Sal (1 episode, 1995) *Nine Months (1995) .... Arnie *Nash Bridges .... Hermsdorf (1 episode, 1996) *Death in Granada (1997) .... Gravedigger *The Game (1997) .... Nicholas' Father *A Thousand Men and a Baby (1997) (TV) .... Seattle cab driver *Sheer Passion (1998) .... Lou *Air America .... David Dixon (1 episode, 1998) *ER .... Eddy (1 episode, 2002) *NYPD Blue .... Court Officer (1 episode, 2003) *The Californians (2005) .... City Councilman Video games *''Super Punch-Out!! (1994) .... Announcer, Referee, Boxers *''Mario's FUNdamentals'' (1995) .... Mario, Luigi *''Space Quest 6: The Spinal Frontier'' (1995) .... Pa Conshohocken/Ray Trace/P'Tooie *Solar Eclipse (1995) .... Spinner *Super Mario 64 (1996) .... Mario *Mario Kart 64 (1996) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *Mario Party (1998) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman (1999) .... Master Suzuki *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance (1999) .... Adm. Holtz *Super Smash Bros. (1999) .... Mario/Luigi *Mario Golf (1999) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *Carmen Sandiego's Great Chase Through Time (1999) .... William Shakespeare/Ludwig van Beethoven *Slave Zero (1999) .... Old One, Sangonar *Mario Party 2 (1999) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *Mario Tennis (2000) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Skies of Arcadia Legends (2000) .... Vigoro *Mario Party 3 (2000) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Shadow of Destiny (2001) .... Homunculus *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) .... 2-1B, AT-AT driver/OOM-9 *Wario Land 4 (2001) .... Wario *Super Mario Advance (2001) .... Mario, Luigi, Wart, Clawgrip, Tryclyde, Mouser *Forever Kingdom (2001) .... Darsul *Luigi's Mansion (2001) .... Luigi, Mario *Mad Dash Racing (2001) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) .... Mario, Luigi, Dr. Mario *Cel Damage (2001) .... Fowl Mouth, Various *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) .... Mario, Luigi *Wario World (2002) .... Wario *Jet Set Radio Future (2002) .... Gouji Rokkaku *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) .... Bespin guard 2/Civilian Male/Imperial Officer 2/Rebel Shock *Troop 3 .... Voice *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) .... Mario, Toadsworth, some Piantas *Mario Party 4 (2002) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Shinobi (2002) .... Voice *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! (2003) .... Wario *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (2003) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Gladius (2003) (voice) .... Additional Voices *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (2003) .... Wario *Mario Kart: Double Dash‼ (2003) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *Mario Party 5 (2003) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (2003) .... Mario, Luigi *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) .... Mario, Luigi *The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (video game) (2003) (voice) *Mario Golf: Advance Tour (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario vs. Donkey Kong (2004) .... Mario *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (2004) .... Mario *Mario Pinball Land (2004) .... Mario *Mario Power Tennis (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Super Mario 64 DS (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario *Mario Party 6 (2004) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *WarioWare: Touched! (2005) .... Wario *Yoshi Touch & Go (2005) .... Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *WarioWare: Twisted! (2005) .... Wario *Mario Superstar Baseball (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth *SSX on Tour (2005) .... Mario, Luigi *Mario Kart DS (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Kart Arcade GP (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *Super Mario Strikers (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party 7 (2005) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Toadsworth *Super Princess Peach (2006) (voice) .... Mario, Luigi *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) (voice) .... Mario, Luigi *WarioWare: Smooth Moves (2007) .... Wario *Super Paper Mario (2007) .... Mario, Luigi *Kane & Lynch: Dead Men (2007) (voice) *Mario Strikers Charged (2007) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Wario: Master of Disguise (2007) .... Wario *Mario Party 8 (2007) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, MC Ballyhoo *World in Conflict (2007) (voice) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) .... Mario, Luigi *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007, 2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Party DS (2007) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Mario Kart Wii (2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *Mario Super Sluggers (2008) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi *Wario Land: The Shake Dimension (2008) .... Wario *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (2009) .... Mario, Luigi *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) .... Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi *Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time (2009) .... Orvus *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) .... Mario, Luigi *Resonance of Fate (2010) .... Lagerfeld *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) .... Mario, Luigi References External links * CharlesMartinet.com * * The Sun Online interview and podcast. (Accessed 26-Jan-07. Note, second paragraph is erroneous paraphrasing of audio interview.) * Interview in French for Express magazine * Short clip of Martinet's Mario voice acting Category:1955 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American video game actors Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from California Category:Living people Category:Nintendo people Category:People from San Jose, California da:Charles Martinet de:Charles Martinet es:Charles Martinet fr:Charles Martinet it:Charles Martinet nl:Charles Martinet (stemacteur) ja:チャールズ・マーティネー no:Charles Martinet pt:Charles Martinet ru:Мартине, Чарльз fi:Charles Martinet sv:Charles Martinet